


Superfrozen

by GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward reader, Dean's a little shit, F/M, Fluff Fic, Frozen (2013) References, Mentions of the Ghost Facers, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Short Dean POV, Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Song: Fuckin' Perfect, Song: Let It Go, Song: Life is a Highway, Song: The Dog Days Are Over, Variety Playlist, cute awkward, he knew all along, only at the beginning though, some sexual allusions, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist/pseuds/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go out hunting, leaving you behind at the bunker. Time to get your freak on with some serious dancin'.<br/>Though... it might take some explaining when you're caught singing one of your favorite Disney songs... and possibly re-enacting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfrozen

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this one stored up in my rewrites file for a while. I was looking through it and the title caught my attention. I kinda liked it so I made a few changes and voila! Fluffy Sam fic!  
> (Y/N) is your name.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Sometimes, girls just need to let it all out. Really cut loose and just pleasure herself in any crazy way she wants to. So when the boys are gone on a hunt, I dance. Not slow dancing, waltz and foxtrot whatnots (I don't even know any specific dances), just cutting loose and jumping around. Fist pumping and stomping. Sidesteps and foot shuffles. Shouting out the lyrics to my favorite songs and running out of breath as I run around the bunker dancing my heart out. To be perfectly clear, I have NEVER done this while Sam and Dean are at the bunker. I always wait for them to leave for a case before rocking out like a crazy woman. So when I turned on my D+S R GONE play list this morning after they left, I began the day just like I normally would begin a no Dean and Sam day.

Eh Em...

"PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! DON'T YOU EVER EVER FEEL! LIKE YOU'RE NOTHIN'! YOU'RE FUCKIN' PERFECT!!!"  And the day has begun.

Later brings, "The dog days are ova' ha ah ah!" and "LIFE IS A HIGHWAY, I WANNA RIDE IT all night long!"

Then... "MY SHADOW'S THE ONLY ONE THAT WALKS BESIDE ME!"

And finally, "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight..."

And of course that's when Dean and Sam suddenly, and quite unexpectedly came back to the bunker. "I told you that was a fluke case Sammy. Let those Ghost Facer dumb asses have their fun for once." Dean throws his duffle on the table, Sam shaking his head while walking to the fridge to grab a beer. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be!" Sam stops immediately when he hears (Y/N)'s voice and turns to look at Dean, who smirks at him while pointing in the direction of the library. "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know."  

They start walking towards the library looking for you. "Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Upon reaching the source of your incredibly loud singing, the boys stop in the doorway watching as you re-enact the scene from Frozen. "Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" You move your hands the same way Elsa does in the movie. 

Sam smiles at you, thinking about how cute you are as you sing and dance around, still having not seen him and Dean. (To clear things up, he would never have watched the movie alone. (Y/N) had forced both him and his brother to watch it with her.) "I don't care! What they're going to say!"

Dean looks over at his younger brother, seeing him completely focused on (Y/N) with an amused smile on his face. He's been quite aware of his brother's feelings for her, and vice versa. Dean was tempted to tell poor Sammy, but what's the fun in that? The awkward tension between them is just too entertaining! So instead of interrupting her himself, he just turns to the doorway, gives Sam an encouraging nudge, and walks out with a knowing smirk on his face.

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean when he nods at him and walks out the door. Dean was such a child when it came to Sam's crush on (Y/N). Though he has to admit, he does love watching her let loose like this. There is always so much tension between them that he feels like she isn't comfortable being herself around him. "Let the storm rage on!!!" Sam lovers her beautiful voice. Everything about her is beautiful really.  _I have to tell her._ Sam thinks, so he gathers his courage and approaches her.

 

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I turn as though slamming a door (eyes closed), and walk strait into something warm and completely solid. I bounce off of the surface and start falling backwards. Letting out a little yelp, I trip over my feet and, knowing I'm definitely going to hit my head on something and probably die, squeeze my eyes shut as tight as I can. But before I hit my head, a warm arm encircles my wist, and another around the nape of my neck.

Realizing I'm still very much alive, I bring my hands up to my head and rub my still shut eyes. "Damnit Dean! I told you not to stand right behind me when I'm not paying attention! I'm so going to ki..." My voice trails off as I open my eyes to a very different sight than I was expecting. Long, God worthy hair flows over Sam's face as he smiles down at me.

"I... um..." Immediately, I feel my own personal cocoon of awkward building up around me. "Glad I caught you." He smirks at me, and I feel my cheeks heat up. "Wrong prince Sam. Hans is the bad guy remember?" 

He chuckles at me and my cheeks begin to burn in awkward embarrassment. "Sorry, I've only seen the movie once. Couldn't remember." I realize that his arms are still around me, both around my waist now, and clear my throat, stepping back just a tiny bit. If I didn't know any better, I would have said he seemed disappointed at my action. He let his arms fall and I backed up more, putting a little space between us.

"So... um... how much of that did you hear?" I stumble over my words, still embarrassed from my performance. He gives me an amused smile. "Enough to know that you have the voice of a princess." I look away and rub my head, completely sure that nobody's ever been more embarrassed than I am. "Come on Sammy. You'll have to do better than that." I feel his hand on my cheek. Curiously, I look back at Sam, and realize that his face is barely a breath away from mine. "Alright then." He mumbles out before closing the distance.

My mind goes blank for a second, questioning if this is really happening. His lips are slightly chapped, yet soft and sweet. I quickly recover my senses and return it, pressing slightly harder against his lips. One of his arms hold me around my waist and his other cradles my cheek.  My left hand moves up to thread in his soft, gorgeous hair while my other rests on his muscular chest.

When we finally pull away, he smiles at me and pulls me to his chest. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He says, running his fingers through my curly bobbed hair. "Same here. If I'd known you liked me back, I would've made a move myself." I chuckle, feeling some of my previous, dancing induced confidence returning.

Same chuckles and is about to say something, but Dean's voice cuts him off. "FINALLY! You two have been beacons of awkward tension for MONTHS!" 

I hide my blush by hiding my face behind Sam's chest. Sam's chest vibrates as he chuckles, his hand tilts my chin up for another short kiss. "I think Dean has some explaining to do, letting us go through that when he knew all along."

I nod giggling, "I thinks it's only fair that we burn him a mix CD of all my favorite Disney songs and hide all of his cassettes. I'm thinking Do You Want To Build A Snowman as the starting track." Sam laughs, "That's so evil. Lets do it."


End file.
